<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How Does It Feel When You're Inside Me? by SunshiiiiineSupernova</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291914">How Does It Feel When You're Inside Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshiiiiineSupernova/pseuds/SunshiiiiineSupernova'>SunshiiiiineSupernova</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flick of the Finger [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Oasis (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2000 Q Awards, 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anal Sex Toy, Controlly Noely, Fingering Fixation, Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Really graphic descripions, Remote control sex toy, Rimming, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, True Love, dominant and willing submissive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,274</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23291914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshiiiiineSupernova/pseuds/SunshiiiiineSupernova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the 2000 Q Awards and Noel is in total control of Liam.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Flick of the Finger [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How Does It Feel When You're Inside Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The guitarists callused hands pushed a naked Liam down over the arm of the sofa, spreading his pale thighs apart.  One long finger slipped inside his brothers’ soft heat. </p><p>Liam expected Noel to prepare him for a few minutes with his lubed up fingers before a quick pre-awards fuck.  He certainly wasn’t expecting soft lips and the fluttering tongue that was now teasing his hole!</p><p>Liam gasped in surprise, quivering against the soft furniture, legs shaking from pleasure.</p><p>“Fuck, Noel! Oh-oh, fuck!” was all the normally lippy singer could utter.</p><p>The tongue retreated as two fingers pushed inside, rubbing the spot that was the center of Liam’s universe at this moment.</p><p>He heard Noels laughter and felt a rush of air as the guitarist bent over quickly again and thrust his tongue back in Liam’s tight arse. </p><p>Noel moaned, his hands tightly gripping Liam’s thighs.  The vibration rippled through the singers’ body and he cried out. Reaching his hands back to spread his cheeks further apart; an invitation to Noels mouth that was eagerly accepted.</p><p>Liam’s own lips parted in a long drawn-out sob.  Warm saliva dripped down to tickle his balls.  His brothers’ tongue was fucking magic; it knew exactly how to turn the cocky singer into a quivering, whimpering hot mess.</p><p>Liam’s dick was painfully rigid as he rubbed it against the arm of the sofa, humping it desperately.</p><p>He felt his stomach clench as he became light-headed.  He thought he was about to black out.  Another long moan left his pillowy red-bitten lips and then suddenly, the tongue was gone. </p><p>It took the singer a few moments to register that his brother had stopped right before his orgasm. </p><p>“You fucker! Fucking cunt!” Liam growled hoarsely, trying to turn his torso around to face his brother.  This was possibly the worst thing Noel had ever done to him.</p><p>A loud crack put a pause on anything else Liam might have said as Noels hand hit Liam’s arse cheek, leaving a bright pink handprint the singer would feel the rest of the day.</p><p>“Oww! Shit, Noel – you kinky fucker. That –“</p><p>What else Liam meant to say was lost; he instead gave a moan of pure need as he felt the songwriters’ digits back on the rim of his hole. Teasing the oversensitive flesh with rough fingertips, Liam’s body shook as he felt Noel slicking him up.</p><p>Liam whined “Don’t stop you cunt. I’m gonna cum –“</p><p>He felt Noels breathy laugh on his thighs and shuddered – the hope of Noels fucking tongue thrust inside nearly his undoing. </p><p>But instead, he felt a soft, solid something slowly stretch his rim as Noel kissed the dimple above his arse and press whatever it was deeper inside.</p><p>Though he had taken Noels cock last night, Liam was still tight and he could feel his breath catch in his throat as it slowly was pushed into his body.  He began to pant as what he now realised was a dildo slip all the way in.  He thrust his hips up and waited for Noel to begin fucking him with it. </p><p>When that didn’t happen, Liam gave a laugh, raspy and deep. </p><p>“Oh, Noel, you dirty little fucker you!  So that’s how you want it?”</p><p> Noel wanted to watch Liam do all the work.  <em>Lazy cunt.</em></p><p>Well, Liam would give him a really good show. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Getting into the limo was a challenge.  Bending over to slide his arse into the seat sent the dildo a little further inside his body.  That was bad enough, but there were little nubs that rubbed against his prostate and he very soon realised this would most likely make him cum in his jeans before the night was over.</p><p>“Liam, get a move on lad! We need to be there before all the awards are handed out.”</p><p>The singer turned his head sharply to the voice.</p><p>“Piss off Noel.  I’m going as fast as I can.”</p><p>The older man smirked and licked his lips.  Liam’s eyes dropped to those lips.  He remembered the feel of them, firm.  The tongue stiff and teasing as Noel rimmed him barely half an hour ago.  Then he frowned as he sat down gingerly and remembered what those lips had <em>then</em> done.  Told Liam that the dildo Noel had inserted into him wasn’t the usual toy he bought to watch the singer use on himself.  No, this one was<em> special</em>.  Had a battery in it and also came with a remote control.  A remote control that Noel currently had in his pocket.  A remote control that Noel had every intention of using that night at the Q Awards. </p><p>Noels’ lips brought Liam incredible pleasure, but were also capable of talking him into shit like <em>this</em>.</p><p>“Quit your fucking pouting, you little brat. You know you love the idea of having that dildo up your arse with no one the wiser.””  He squeezed the singers’ thigh, long fingers brushing against his dick as Andy awkwardly climbed into the limo on the other side of Noel.</p><p>“Hey Liam”, the quiet bass player handed over a spliff that Liam took eagerly.  He needed something – anything to take his mind off that tiny black remote that gave Noel complete control of his body tonight. </p><p>A shivery thrill ran through him; <em>as usual the cunt was right.  It was fun and sexy to bring the secret part of their private lives into the public with no one knowing a fucking thing.</em></p><p>Once again, Liam was reminded of how unfair it was that they had to hide their love from the world. </p><p>Pushing negative shit from his mind, Liam forced himself to be Zen.  He leaned towards Noel.  “I fucking love you, ya cunt.” </p><p>And with a soft kiss to his cheek, all the bandmates were in and the limousine took off to the show. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Upon their arrival, the others piled out of the back, Liam last.  He walked slowly, legs close together and thankful for how his tight trousers were keeping the shift of his vibrator to a minimum. </p><p>Giving a peace sign to waiting photographers, bright flashes of light immortalising the sight of the rock stars slow strut up the red carpet. </p><p>Once inside, Liam was surrounded by people asking repeatedly about Knobbie.</p><p>
  <em>Oh yeah! </em>
</p><p>With all the excitement of the last hour, he’d nearly forgot his irritation for that fat wanker.  While his eyes were scanning the place for a sign of the cunt, his mind was trying to ignore the sex toy currently stimulating his prostate. </p><p>A pretty young TV presenter had stopped him and was hanging on his every word.  Hoping for a good one liner from the mouthy front man and also for a quick shag in the loo. </p><p>Liam glanced down her cleavage with a leer.  She gave him a wink, her tongue gliding over her top lip.  He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and then suddenly, like a poor dog shocked by an electric collar he gave a yelp as his arse vibrated.</p><p>“Are you all right?” She asked, shock written all over her face.</p><p>“Er, yeah, luv.  Er, y-you just got me so fucking randy.  I’m like an animal”</p><p>He had no clue what the fuck he was saying.  He was barely able to string a coherent sentence together as another vibration, this one more of a slow pulse shot through his body.  He quivered, eyes rolling back a bit in pleasure.</p><p>“There you are!  Been looking all over for you, ya cunt.  And here you are, chattin’ up this sexy bird.  Hello luv.” </p><p>Noel walked up behind his brother and jokingly gave him a smack on his arse cheek – the same one that was still a bit tender from earlier that evening.</p><p>The bird smiled at the wanker who had Liams dignity in his pocket and began to chat with him instead.  The singer composed himself as best he could, then felt a quick buzz up his arse again.  With a gasp that he tried unsuccessfully to turn into a laugh, he excused himself from the presenter now flirting with that cunting fuck of a brother in search of a drink. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Three pints in at the open bar, Liam was still feeling very randy.  His brother had not been fiddling with the controls on the vibrator so he was able to sit oh-so-carefully in a chair as a succession of fellow musicians, presenters and the press stopped by for a chat.  Liam showed off his new tattoo and chain smoked as he waited for the show to begin. </p><p>“Hey Liam! We’ve been looking for you, man.”  Gem sat across from the singer, Andy dropped his lanky frame into a chair and leaned towards the singer.</p><p>“You’ve been quiet tonight.  Is everything ok?” The bass player asked in genuine concern. </p><p>Liam opened his mouth, but a voice behind him chimed in.</p><p>“Oh, he’s just being a little sore arse because Robbie is hiding from him and is too much of a pussy to say anything to his face.  Isn’t that right, <em>little sore arse</em>?”</p><p>The younger brother turned around to glare at the guitarist, then let out a moan accompanied with a shiver as the nubby sex toy rubbed against his prostate.</p><p>Gem and Andy looked startled.  The bassist asked cautiously “Are you all right mate?”</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Liam opened his eyes.  Noels concerned face in front of the singer.  One look at those bright blue eyes dancing with elation showed how amusing the prick found this. </p><p>“Yeah, are you all right, our kid?”  He asked with a grin. </p><p>Liam was about to give a retort accusing his brother of being the cause of his problems, then he saw that Noel had his hand in his pocket. </p><p>The pillowy lips closed and pressed together, one thick brow furrowed in frustration.  Liam grumbled to himself. </p><p>Noel turned to the other two bandmates “Liam took some new shit he got off a friend.  What were those pills called again?”</p><p>The singer, completely drug free at the moment and only six drinks in was practically sober.  He cocked his head to the side as Noel gave a wink and turned back to Gem and Andy.</p><p>Liam tried to keep the snarl out of his voice.  “I don’t remember, Noely.  Was too busy swallowing them.  Just wanted to make sure they were deep inside me before we left.”</p><p>Noel laughed with the others; then gave Liam a glance.  Pupils dilated, the look promised Liam would be rewarded at the end of the night.  <em>Very well rewarded</em>. </p><p>Others began to leave the lounge and were apparently heading into the large ballroom. </p><p>Andy and Gem stood up and began to follow the crowd. </p><p>Noel called out  “We’ll catch up.”</p><p>Liam stared up at Noel, his eyes begging for a kiss.  Noel caught the look and frowned. </p><p>“Not now Liam.” </p><p>The younger brother bit on his lush lower lip.   “C’mon, you know, Noely.  Just give us a quick snog, you cunt. This thing up me arse is tormenting me prostrate.       </p><p>The singer laughed.  “<em>Prostate</em> – you idiot.”</p><p>“Whatever.  It’s got me wanting you to take it out and shove your cock up there instead.”</p><p>Impossibly thick brows lowered over Noels hawk-like nose.</p><p>“Liam, it’s just a few hours more.  Then you will get exactly what you deserve.”</p><p>This wasn’t enough to placate the singer. </p><p>“Shit, I can’t take a few more hours.  Let’s go to the bog for ten minutes.  I’ll suck your cock and you take care of me.”</p><p>Noel looked as if he were torn between wanting to laugh or walk off in annoyance.  He did neither. </p><p>“Such a fucking brat you are,” he said without any venom.   “Why me?”  He glanced up and appeared to ask the fates.</p><p>Liam laughed seductively, lids heavy over his clear blue eyes.  “Why not?”</p><p>Noel rolled his eyes and laughed.  “C’mon lad.  Let’s go collect our awards.”</p><p>Liam rose slowly from the chair.  A slight whimper left his lips.  Thankful no one was near enough to hear him or Noels answering grunt as he tightened his grip on the singers arm. </p><p>Noel needed to keep his hands off the boy right now.  He was too fucking tempting on a normal day, but when Liam was randy and completely desperate it did something to the songwriter that made it impossible to resist his little brother.   It was probably because when Liam was desperate to shag, he would do <em>anything</em> Noel wanted; and Noel really did enjoy the sex more when Liam would obey his every wish. </p><p>Just like earlier tonight.  Liam thought he was going to get a pre-awards fuck, but Noel had decided to instead insert the remote controlled butt plug into Liams arse.    By the end of the night, his baby brother would be a desperate mess, ready to do anything in order to cum.</p><p>The songwriter adjusted his erection in his jeans and walked ahead; not being impeded by a dildo nudging against his prostate.  Liam – the unlucky fucker – followed behind as he did his best to keep the sex toy from moving too much. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The night belonged to Oasis.  They didn’t win every award, but that didn’t stop the two brothers from being both cheeky and disrespectful to everyone else the entire night.  Liam insisted on slagging off every single person that was in the room; whether they were sitting in the audience trying to enjoy the show or in the middle of an acceptance speech.  A few on stage attempted to jokingly rein in the insolent pair, but they refused to halt their wild antics.  </p><p>Noel proceeded to get drunk enough that he temporarily forgot about the nubby black vibrator that currently resided in Liams arse.  A quick peek over at his brother saw he was on the lookout for Robbie.</p><p>Noel smiled wickedly and pulled the remote control out of his pocket.  He held it under the table, out of sight and lowered the speed dial to ‘pulse’.  Then with a quick press of the “on” button, he stifled his laughter.</p><p>“Noel, you-you fucking cunt,” Liam said in a half-groan.  The problem – for Liam – is that he was as usual too fucking loud.  But instead of annoying the songwriter as it often did, he found the currently situation immensely comical.</p><p>When the Best Live Act winner was announced, Liam strutted to the mic. </p><p>Holding up the award, “Yeah, and the letter Q also stands for Robbie,”</p><p>
  <em>The irony of Liam having a vibrating butt plug pressed against his prostate and the control in his brothers hand was not lost on Noel. </em>
</p><p>The singer shot a look at the former Take That dancer. Daring the suddenly quiet Williams to say something now that he and Liam were in the same room.</p><p>Once they were seated again, Noel saw that fat twat sitting over in the corner of the room.  Several beefy men sitting beside him – obviously body guards.  <em>Cowardly cunt. </em></p><p>Robbie felt the weight of the songwriters stare and flicked his eyes over, then glanced away quickly. </p><p>Noel shook his head and laughed.  Liam squirmed a bit in his seat, glancing back towards the fat cunts’ table in the corner.  He could tell that Liam was itching for a fight, but Williams refused to antagonise him. </p><p> He said nothing to Liam because he didn’t want it to cause a big row when he had other plans for the boy.  A fight between Liam and piss flaps in the corner would have to wait. </p><p>A few more acts made their way up to the stage to collect their awards.  They were uninteresting to both Gallaghers and so ignored. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few drinks later as he chatted with Gem, Noel turned to see that Liam was in the middle of telling a story to some bird that had pulled up a chair beside his brother.  Noel didn’t recognise her, but instantly hated her.  Reaching into his pocket, the guitarist ran a finger over the switch that gave him utter control over Liam’s body tonight.  He was still surprised the kid agreed to it.  He had always been very wild, willing to try anything once.  Tonigh however, Liam was either too trusting, too stupid, or too reckless.  Or pretty much all of them where Noel was concerned.</p><p>Liam laughed and gave a seductive smile to the tart at his side and Noel was suddenly seeing red.  <em>Even with a sex toy that Noel himself put up his arse</em>, the singer still managed to flirt with another right in front of the songwriter. </p><p>Feeling no shame over what he was about to do, Noel flicked the switch so a slow, throbbing vibration rippled through Liams body. </p><p>
  <em>Let’s see how the little shit liked <strong>that.</strong> </em>
</p><p>With a shiver, Liam Gallagher closed his eyes and shifted his hips on the chair.  A moan was held back by a bitten lip.  After a deep breath, the singer opened his eyes and stared at Noel from the other side of the long, narrow table.  The look wasn’t one Noel had anticipated.  It was pure lust.  He knew Liam was desperate for Noel to bend him over the table and fuck him right now.  Not giving a shit for all the scandalised onlookers that would be staring.</p><p>Noel gave a smirk and raised a thick brow, eyes narrowing. </p><p>The blonde bint at Liam’s side now forgot; Noel was satisfied.  One more sharp pulse of the vibrator on the younger man’s prostate and Noel turned it off and looked away. </p><p>He could feel Liam’s blue eyes burning into him as the bird asked for the third time if Liam were all right.   All the boys’ attention was on Noel and it gave the songwriter a bit of a stiffy to know what power he had over Liam. He still refused to meet the singers’ eyes.  Afraid that he might actually bend Liam over the table and fuck him until he cried out his release.  </p><p>
  <em>Patience; all in good time.  </em>
</p><p>Knobbie was the next cunt to get an award.  The “Classic Songwriter” award. </p><p>“Are they takin’ the piss?” Liam scoffed loudly, his voice carrying up to the stage.  Robbie ignored it and accepted the award. </p><p>“I’m just going to keep my gob shut. “ </p><p><em>Best idea he’d ever had. </em>  Noel slow clapped and jeered the cunt as Williams was quickly ushered off the stage – surrounded by his bodyguards.  Soft bastard. </p><p>Liam leaned across the table towards the songwriter.  “Eh, you ready to go?  I could use a drink and a line or two.”</p><p>Noel smiled.  “Aye, let’s get out of here.” </p><p>Standing at once, Liam was a bit slower to raise his body from the chair as he smiled at Gem and Andy.</p><p>“We’re fucking off.  See ya later.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Both walking past the table, others in the audience watched the disruptive brothers taking their leave. </p><p>Noel waited for Liam who grasped the guitarists hand; his brothers’ fingers entwining with his.  It felt as if Noel had just grabbed a live wire.   His entire body always felt more alive in Liam’s presence.  He could never tell the him that.  He wouldn’t allow himself to expose his feelings that way.  He felt the need to keep a bit of himself apart.  He couldn't let Liam to know how much he longed for him and how much his brother meant to him. </p><p>Outside in the brisk night air, Liam released his hand and Noel felt the loss of it; the warmth leaving his body.  The colours around him fading a bit.  </p><p>Noels lowered his brows and kept a neutral expression as a valet called their limo to take them away.  The singer stood still, staring up into the dark sky.  The songwriter was spellbound by his brothers’ beauty.  The strong jaw and bone structure, the beautiful profile and those lashes.  In his heart, Noel was a lost man when he saw Liam.  Outwardly, very few could see the love and passion he felt for the man stood beside him right now. </p><p>Suddenly <em>that face</em> turned to him.  “You’re too quiet, Noely.”</p><p>Trying to think of a clever retort, the songwriter was at a loss for words.  He just stared into Liam’s eyes, hoping his own weren’t giving away too much. </p><p>The valet stepped forward, a bit nervous as he glanced between the quiet brothers.  He hoped they weren’t about to start one of their infamous rucks right now.  He’d rather they just piss off so he wouldn’t have to be in the middle of it. </p><p>He held the door open as the guitarist slid across the seat and the loud-mouthed singer slipped in quietly beside him.  </p><p>The door closed behind them and they were shrouded in darkness.  Noel realised that neither had a home to go back to.  He’d left Meg and moved into a hotel temporarily.  After Liam and Patsy split, Liam had joined him at the hotel.  He gave the driver the address.  Liam closed the privacy window and leaned his head onto Noels shoulder, his soft hair tickling his older brothers’ neck. Liam reached into Noels lap to clasp the guitarists’ hand. </p><p>Neither spoke, nor needed to.  The feel of the others quickened pulse told them each what they needed to know. </p><p>
  <em>Liam was in love with Noel.  Noel was in love with Liam.</em>
</p><p>There were no doubts, no guilt, no shame. </p><p>All too quickly, they were at the hotel.  The reception area was empty except one desk clerk who glanced up, but then went back to their magazine when they recognised the brothers as guests. </p><p>Outside the door, Noel found his key and let Liam in first, following behind.  His eyes hungrily watched Liam’s arse as he locked the door. </p><p>The singer turned to face the guitarist and let out an annoying huff of anger. “You fucker!  You enjoyed all that shit tonight, didn’t you?”</p><p>Noel laughed, very pleased with himself. </p><p>“Oh, you fucking loved it as well.  Loved it rubbing on your prostate all night, didn’t you baby?  Wishing all the time it were my cock inside you.”</p><p>Fiery eyed, Liam looked at the songwriter, his tongue flicking over his full and soft lips.</p><p>He couldn’t wait any longer, Noel wanted Liam so badly right now.  Striding over to his brother, their lips met, Noel sucked on Liam’s tongue as he unzipped his jacket.  Liam got the hint and they separated so they could take their shirts off.  Noel stepped out of his shoes and jeans, pulling his kecks off as well.  His thick cock was half hard and lying heavily against his thigh. </p><p>He was getting impatient and let Liam know.  And of course, the brat had to start whinging.</p><p>“It’s not my fucking fault – it’s your fault.  <em>You</em> put this up <em>my</em> arse, all right?”</p><p>With an eye-rolled response, Noel kissed Liam tenderly, his tongue licking the singers’ lips in a playful way to quiet his protests.  Liam opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.  The guitarist rested his hands on the singers shoulders, one hand moved down to his chest to lightly pinch at his nipple. </p><p>Liam gave a wanton moan and gripped Noels waist with his thick fingers.  Noel lightly kissed his lips again, and then let his tongue trace its way down Liam’s neck and to his collarbone.  The songwriter sucked at the pale flesh. His tongue continued on its path down the singers’ chest to the small bright pink nipple.  He flicked at it with his tongue tip; then grazed it lightly with his teeth.  Noel began to suck gently while he ran long fingers on Liam’s side, eliciting a breathy laugh from his brother. Liam moaned as Noel sucked harder, the sound making the guitarists lips tingle. </p><p>The songwriter was rock hard and wanted to take Liam right now, but he still held off.  They were always so eager for each other and rarely spent much time on foreplay.  Liam was all for the main event – sucking Noels dick and then instantly wanted to be fucked hard.  Noel, of course had no problem with <em>that</em>; but he also enjoyed this: the kissing, caressing, groping hands.  The excitement and anticipation build up.  Waiting until both were so ravenous that they would cum in just a few minutes.   Noel knew once he was deep inside Liam’s tight heat, he’d finish quickly. </p><p>Aside from everything else, this was a night to tease Liam and make the kid want him more.  The songwriter needed so <em>desperately</em> for this beautiful man to ache for his touch and the pleasure that only Noel could bring him. </p><p>Liam’s gasps brought him back to the present and fueled Noel to give him <em>more</em>.  The older man moved his lips down Liam’s chest and stomach; a journey of nipping teeth and sucking kisses.  On bended knees, he roughly pulled the singers jeans down, his pink cock beautifully bobbing upward.</p><p>Gazing up into the younger man’s eyes, hazy with lust and darkened by blown pupils, he took him in hand and began to set a rhythm.  Liam moaned, fingers threading through Noels thick locks.</p><p>Wrapping his lips tightly around the head of Liam’s dick, he sucked while still keeping the steady motion on the shaft. </p><p>“Stop, Noel, I’m gonna cum,”  he said in a raspy voice.</p><p>Straightening up, he pushed Liam gently back onto the bed.  The younger man hissed at the pressure from the sex toy.  Bending over to kiss the singers belly, the guitarist removed the tight jeans and looked between his legs.  Noel saw the vibrator was still deep inside the lad. </p><p>Stroking his rim with callused finger, Liam growled in frustration.</p><p>“Stop fucking about and take me.”</p><p>The singer shivered as he felt Noels warm breath on his thighs.  The songwriter slowly pulled the butt plug out of Liam’s oversensitive arse and tossed it aside; watching the pink and swollen hole close up.  Leaning in to gently lick the tender flesh, Liam hissed; spreading his pale thighs further apart.  Noel grabbed his hips and pulled him closer to his mouth, burying his tongue deep inside.  Liam cried out, both hands holding his brothers head still.  Noel could feel Liam trembling around his tongue. </p><p>He wanted to sustain this – to keep giving his boy all this pleasure.  <em>But he also wanted more.</em> </p><p>Pulse racing, and acting on animal instincts, the songwriter stood up and crawled over Liam’s body.  He turned around so that his rigid cock was hanging above Liam’s wet and open mouth. </p><p>“Yeah, finally, let me taste you.” </p><p>The younger man reached up a hand and slid the older man’s hot flesh between his lips.  Noel grunted as he felt the warm and soft heat of Liam’s throat contract over the head of his dick.  <em>It was heaven.</em> </p><p>Noel leaned over and took Liam back into his mouth again, sucking slowly as he tried to set the pace for them both.  Liam wasn’t having it.  He kept swallowing the head as he stroked the songwriters cock quickly.  Noel moaned onto Liam’s dick, unable to control the quivering of his body. </p><p>Holding himself up with one hand on the bed, he growled out.  “Stop, wanna make it last.” </p><p>Liam refused to stop as he hummed around his full mouth.  He loved this man so much and wanted Noel to know it; to feel his desire.  He wanted to make the songwriter feel the same uncontrollable passion he felt every time he was near the guitarist.  Noel always controlled their sex life.  He decided when, where and how. Liam never minded.  Every time he was willing.  This evening Liam had known that once back at the hotel, Noel would want that control again.  To take Liam hard and fast.  Liam wanted to show Noel that by focusing on the songwriters pleasure didn’t make him submissive.  It was just the singers’ adoration of his brothers’ body. </p><p>While still sucking on his brothers’ cock, Liam slid his hand back to Noels arse, giving one cheek a firm squeeze and a stinging smack.  Noels shocked gasp drove Liam on as the guitarist moaned, hips stuttering towards the singers soft mouth.  Liam pressed a thick fingertip into Noels tight hole. </p><p>Time seemed to stand still as he teased the rim gently with his thumb.  A deep moan ripped from Noels throat.</p><p>The older man couldn’t take it anymore.  Pulling himself out of that warm mouth, he grabbed Liam’s shoulders forcefully and turned him around.  They met half-way in a deep kiss as Noel pulled Liam’s legs over his thighs and teased the tip of his cock against the singers hole. </p><p>Reaching back to the night table, he plucked the lube up and handed the bottle to the singer.</p><p>With a smile that lit up Noels world and made him wish for a pen and paper to write down all the feelings it was evoking deep inside him, he blurted out recklessly.</p><p>“I’m in love with you Liam.”</p><p>The singers blue eyes widened, lashes fanned out dramatically like a doll.  The songwriter seldom said the words, though Liam knew that he felt them. </p><p>Pouring some of the lotion on his fingers, he leaned up, kissing Noel tenderly as he stroked his cock. He lay back down and Noel slowly pushed inside.  Both sighed as Liam adjusted his body, wrapping his arms around Noels neck. </p><p>The guitarist had never shared such intimacy with anyone before.  It was either a mechanical affair with a groupie or just a need his body had for sexual release.  This was even different from the other times with Liam.  He couldn’t explain it if he tried and right now he was frightened that if he thought too much about it, he’d start crying.</p><p>Liam stared up at him.  “All right, ya cunt, quit fucking about and get to it.” He thrust his hips up a bit to emphasize his concerns. </p><p>Noel gave a laugh, feeling freer now that he had told Liam he loved him. </p><p>He pulled out a bit “Shut up, you little brat.”</p><p>Liam reached up and gave both of Noels nipples a light pinch.  The songwriter gave a deep groan, grasping the singers’ hips he thrust back inside.  That tight heat felt so good, Noel knew he wouldn’t last much longer.</p><p>He reached down and began to pull at Liam’s cock, the younger man moaning and clenching tightly around his dick. </p><p>He watched as the singers' eyes closed; thick lashes across high cheekbones, lush lips parted on a whimper as Noel began to drive deeper and harder into him. Noel could feel the slide of Liam’s hole around his cock.</p><p>“Fuck, Liam, you feel so good.”</p><p>Liam moaned in reply, his fingers teasing and pinching Noels nipples.</p><p>“My beautiful boy, Cum for me.”</p><p>Liam couldn’t fight it anymore.  With a cry of surrender his release came; thick and white spilling over Noels hand like a waterfall. </p><p>This was all Noel needed.  With a deep growl and few more thrusts, he was filling Liam up; collapsing on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>It took a few minutes for their pulse and breathing to return to normal.  Noel gave slow sucking kisses to Liam’s neck.  The sensation gave the singer as aftershock of an orgasm.  Noel felt the grip on his sensitive flesh and moaned, hips thrusting involuntarily.</p><p>He lifted up to pull out of Liam, but the singer touched his cheek and identical blue eyes locked.</p><p>The younger man spoke, the afterglow giving his voice a softness it normally lacked.  “You are the only one I’ll ever love.”</p><p>Noel felt a tear escape down his cheek and fall onto Liam’s face. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the last story in the 'fingering fixation' series.   This was all very fun to write.  I got the idea for this story (which takes place nine years after "You Point the Finger at Me") from THIS pic:</p><p>  https://ibb.co/r5yP3yP</p><p>Yes, to you that is just a pic of Liam walking up the red carpet hoping to meet and beat poor Knobbie Williams.  But in my over-active imagination... that is Liam walking very carefully in too tight of jeans because Noel put a remote controlled sex toy inside him before the show to tease and torment him sexually all evening.   Yes, I know that I'm weird.  </p><p>Also of note.  In my story, I have Noel and Liam temporarily living in a hotel together.   It comes from this snippet I happened upon:</p><p>Oct.20  -  Anais To See You...Even If Meg Did Put You In Those Silly Ears<br/>MEG Mathews proudly showed off daughter Anais in public for the first time yesterday...complete with a pair of pink fluffy ears.<br/>The eight month old was the centre of attention as she left Heathrow with mum.<br/>Meg, famed for offbeat outfits, dressed Noel Gallagher's little girl in a shocking pink silk dress.<br/>Mum and daughter flew to Los Angeles to holiday with friends.<br/>Meg had just returned from Paris, where she partied with pals like British designer Alexander McQueen. Anais was looked after by Oasis star Noel.<br/>Last month the Mirror revealed that the couple had decided to go their separate ways after three years of marriage.<br/>Noel, 33, was sick of London and fed up with the celebrity parties attended by the same faces.<br/>But Meg loved the social circuit and missed her friends. It was a recipe for disaster.<br/>The couple sold their pounds 2.5million home in London's Belsize Park and moved to their mansion near Chalfont St Giles, Bucks.<br/>""THEN NOEL MOVED INTO A HOTEL WITH BROTHER LIAM", who had just split from wife Patsy Kensit.<br/>Noel is now dating PR girl Sara MacDonald, 29.<br/>Yesterday they jetted off to a New York awards ceremony. (The Mirror)</p><p> </p><p>This was 11 days before the Q Awards, so I doubt they bought their own separate houses in that span of time.<br/>And of course, yes, they 'could' have been in separate rooms... but in my mind - they were sharing a hotel suite - and BED together - and nothing will stop me from believing that. </p><p>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story and feel that it was a good end for the series.<br/>Thank you all for the lovely comments and kudos I've received thus far.  They really do mean a lot to me.<br/>Please feel free to leave a comment below - good or bad.  I enjoy getting feedback.   :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>